


Senseless

by hajiiwa



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ?? idk it's fine guys, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, alcohol is mentioned, gansey boy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: In which the Magician and the Dreamer find any and every moment to appreciate one another.





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely plotless I just wanted cute pynch. fight me.
> 
> I think this would take place... after their first kiss but before things get crazy?? actually it can kinda slide in anywhere after Ronan's birthday, take your pick.
> 
> (this is my first trc fic and although I LOVE the series, I really gotta work on getting my characters, well, in character. *cracks knuckles* time for some character studies)
> 
> regardless, I hope you enjoy this cute little drabble :D

Days like these were the ones that reminded Ronan of why-- and how, he supposed-- he fell in love.

The days that provided an easy way out from the pressures of life ( _their_ life, specifically, which was proved to be especially pressuring).

The music was loud and boisterous where Adam was quiet and introspective. He sat on a couch next to Adam, his knuckles whitening from his tight grip on a plastic cup. Ronan watched Adam’s eyes focus and unfocus on the floor, the blue of his irises sharp under the ever-shifting lights. Ronan gritted his teeth and looked away.

“Want to get out of here, Parrish?” he asked, though he full well knew the answer. They’d made a pact with Gansey to stay until 10 o’clock-- there was no reward on their end, really, just that they knew that they had to be there for Gansey if something were to happen.

The party was stereotypical as far as parties went-- mediocre music, shitty alcohol, and the overwhelming, almost desperate need for it to be adequate (which it wasn’t, really).

Ronan felt Adam’s eyes on him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“I feel like we’re wasting time,” Adam said suddenly, yet Ronan didn’t flinch. “This is my day off, and I don’t particularly want to spend it here.”

Ronan’s eyes flickered over to Adam’s wrist, only to remember that he wasn’t wearing a watch. “Mmm,” he grunted agreeably, and took a small sip from his cup. “Fuck, that’s disgusting.”

“So quit _drinking_ it,” Adam proposed, as if it should have been quite clear.

“Asshole.”

Adam pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, causing Ronan to smirk. He knocked his shoulder against Adam’s.

“Quit glowering,” Ronan said, shocking himself with his own words.

Sure enough, Adam called him out on it. “That means nothing coming from you,” he shot back without any trace of hesitation. “You’re the one who keeps complaining.”

“Shut it, Parrish,” Ronan grumbled, and took a long, emptying swig from his cup. “You’re diminishing the life of the party.”

Adam snorted. “This party has no life to begin with.”

They were silent for a moment, before: “kiss me.”

Ronan looked over, startled. “I’m sorry?”

Adam shrugged-- Ronan saw the soft blush coloring his freckled cheeks. “You heard me, Lynch, and it’s not like there’s anything better to do.”

“Nice to hear that I’m a last resort,” Ronan said, though his words held no bite. He set down his cup and pried Adam’s away-- took that opportunity to brush their knuckle beds together, always taking advantage of the chance to touch Adam’s hands-- before sitting back. “Here, though? I wouldn’t expect you to be so shameless.”

Adam glared-- again, with no bite-- before tugging Ronan closer by his collar and chastely pressing their lips together.

Oh, this song was much better. The bass rattled about in Ronan’s sternum as he shifted a little closer, one hand coming up to cup Adam’s cheek and allowing him easier (deeper) access.

And oh, god, how Ronan wished they weren’t in public. Adam rarely-- nay, never-- allowed himself to be spoiled, but Ronan would dump his riches in a heartbeat to show Adam how much he deserved to be, _should_ be cherished.  
  
They were pulling away after seconds, minutes, hours-- time always _was_ distorted for them. Ronan’s eyelids flickered and he saw Adam smiling softly, genuinely, and Ronan felt himself fall in love all over again.


End file.
